Love At First Sight! (ON HIATUS)
by Jasper-Damon's Princess
Summary: Xavier Cullen Moved from Australia to America with his Family Now years later They moved back home where Xavier meets Tess The Girl Next Door. Will Love Blossom? But Is it really The first Time they met? Couples- Tess/Xavier - Bella/Jasper - Alice/Emmett - Edward/Rosalie and Amber/Jason


**I have added My Own Character's and its cannon Couples :)**

**Summery:**

**Xavier Cullen Moved To New York From Australia With his Parents Carlisle and Esme**

**when he was 4 along with his Twins Brother Jasper and three younger brothers Edward,Jason and Emmett who are Triplets.**

**Now years later at 19 Xavier and His family moved back to Australia For Carlisle's Job.**

**They move to Sydney where They moved into a lovely House where meet Tess The Girl Next Door.**

**Will Love Blossom? Is it really The first Time they met or have they met Before?...**

**Couples are**

**Tess & Xavier**

**Bella & Jasper**

**Rosalie & Edward**

**Alice& Emmett**

**Amber & Jason**

**Carlisle & Esme**

**Claire & Gabriel - (Tess,Bella,Rose,Amber and Alice's Parents)**

**I have to thank My Beta xobellaitaliaox thanks for being my beta you rock girl xx**

**Anyway here is The First chapter I hope you guys like it.**

** Don't forget to review and let me know what you think xx Bella**

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Xavier's POV**

Today was our first day back at home in Australia. When I was four, Dad got offered a job as a Doctor in America and we have lived there ever since. After over thirteen years of living there, we decided that we wanted to move back home to Australia. So dad got a new job in Sydney and I was happy to move back here. America was awesome and all, but there's no place like home.

We ended up moving into this amazing house! It has seven bedrooms; one for each of us and a spare room for visitors. There is a pool out back and a huge backyard, which is great, because we can all play cricket again. My brothers and I were all exited to move here.

I have four brothers; Jasper is my twin and we're both seventeen, then there's Edward, Emmett and Jason; they're triplets and they're sixteen. We were all very excited to all finally have our own rooms. Out of the six of them we all got to choose the one we liked.

Mum and dad have the main bedroom of course and all of the bedrooms have an ensuite. I went through the rooms and I picked the one up the stairs, down the passage all the way on the far left, because it has the best view and it had a balcony too.

So I went out on the balcony to look at the view. My eyes wondered over to my left and I saw a way more beautiful view than the landscape itself. On the balcony next door, I saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes.

She noticed me watching her and smiled. She waved and said, "Hi, I'm Tess."

Oh my, I thought to myself. She has the voice of an Angel.

"I'm Xavier. It's nice to meet you."

"So, you and your Family just moved here from America, is that right?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "we moved back here because of dad's job. Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, I do! I have a twin sister, but she's a blonde. And I also have three younger sisters who are triplets."

"Wow, no way! That's awesome!" I said, surprised.

"What 'bout you?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I have a twin brother and three younger brothers, too and they're triplets too. What are the odds, huh?"

She giggled in response. "Yeah, that's cool. It's great to have some new neighbors, and I'm glad we have our rooms across from each other. It's easy to talk out here. I love it out here; it's my favorite part of the house. I come and sit on the balcony to escape or just to relax." She said and smiled sweetly at me. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Yeah, I got that feeling, too." I agreed.

She giggled again and then, before she could talk again, I heard someone calling out her name.

"Comin', Mum," she responded to the voice and then turned her attention back to me. "I'd better go. It was great to meet you, Xavier, maybe we could meet up later and then you could meet the rest of my family?

"Sure!" I nodded excitedly. I may have sounded a little eager, but I couldn't help it.

"Great! I'll meet you down at the beach in… shall we say twenty minutes?"

"That would be perfect," I agreed. "It was great meeting you too, Tess," I smiled.

"I'll see you later," she said, waved and walked back inside.

"Wow," I whispered to myself. "Oh man, I think I'm in love."

"What did you just say?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around to find Jasper standing there.

"Um... nothing," I said trying to hide my guilt.

"Don't say that it's nothing. I know what I heard, so come on out with it, Xav ."

"Okay, fine. Let me ask you a question. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well, man, I wouldn't really know; I've never seen it before, but yes, sure I believe in love at first sight… Why?"

"Because I think it just happened to me," I sighed.

"Wow, man, that's awesome! What's her name?"

"Um, her name is Tess and she lives next door. That is her balcony, over there,"

I said, pointing toward her room.

"Awesome, bro, does she have any sisters?"

"Well, yes, actually she does. She said she had a twin, but she's a blonde and she is brunette. She also said that she has three younger sisters who are…get this… um… triplets!" I laughed. "How funny is that?"

"That's awesome, dude. Though I'm not so sure I would be interested in the blonde…maybe one of her other sisters will catch my eye."

"Hey, man, maybe you will know what love at first sight feels like, then. Would be funny, huh?"

"Haha, shut up, dude. But yeah, maybe… you never know. I'm meeting up with her later, then we're all going to meet her family."

"Wow, that's awesome, bro. She must really like you, too."

"I really hope so. Okay, let's go down stairs." I suggested and turned to go back inside.

We walked down the stairs and I told everyone about what happened with Tess. Mum said that it was okay for me to meet up with Tess, so I went out back to the beach to meet up with her. I impatiently waited for her, but luckily didn't have to wait too long. I heard my name being called and I turned around.

"Xavier, hey!"

"Hey, yourself," I replied.

"Would you like me to show you around a bit?" she asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, "why not? That would be great, thanks."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure," she winked. "Let's go this way."

We walked up the beach and she showed me some of the sites around. We made our way back to our houses and when we did Tess said she wanted to introduce our families to each other. She said she wanted me to meet her family first, so we went to her house and I met them.

~Tess's POV ~

I was out on my balcony today, just like every morning. I was relaxing in my Lazyboy recliner, relaxing as the afternoon sun hit my face. I happened to look over towards the house next door and on the balcony straight across from mine, I saw the most handsome guy I'd ever seen in my life. He had short-ish sandy blonde hair and the most beautiful big brown eyes.

I saw him before he saw me and I couldn't help but stare at him, but I quickly looked away before he caught me staring.

Or should I say, I tried to. He caught me looking at him anyway, so I waved at him and said, "Hi, I'm Tess."

"Hi, I'm Xavier." He replied.

"So, your family just moved here from America, right?" I asked.

I had heard people talking about the family that would move there all week, so I learned about them through the gossip around town.

"Yes, we move here from New York. We moved back because of my Dad's job. Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a twin sister, but she's a blonde, and I also have three younger sisters, who are triplets."

"Wow! No way, that's awesome!" He said.

"What 'bout you?" I asked.

"Well, I have a twin brother and three younger brothers, too. They're triplets too. What are the odds, huh?"

"Yeah, that's cool. It's great to have some new neighbors and I'm glad we have our rooms across from each other's. It's easy to talk out here that way. I love it out here; it's my favorite part of the house. I come and sit on the balcony to escape or just to relax." I said smiling sweetly at him. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, though."

"Yes, I get that feeling, too." He admitted.

I giggled again. Damn it! Tess, stop flirting, I thought to myself and then, before I could talk again, I heard mum call out my name.

"Comin', Mum!" I yelled back and then turned back to him. "I'd better go. It was great to meet you, Xavier. Maybe we could meet up later and then you could meet the rest of the family? I'll meet you down the beach in say, 20 minutes?"

"That would be good," he agreed. "It was great meeting you to Tess." He said smiling at me.

"I'll see you later then," I replied waving, and then walked back inside and ran down the stairs. "Yes, mum, what is it?" I asked.

"I heard voices up stairs. Who were you talking to?" she asked curiously.

"One of the new neighbors. His name is Xavier and he's drop dead gorgeous." I sighed. "He's the same age as Rose and I and he's a twin! And he also has younger siblings who are triplets, as well!" I chirped excitedly. I felt like I was about to explode!

"Wow that's great honey," Mom said smiling.

"It's weird, though. I feel like I've meet him before." I mused.

"What's there last name, dear?"

I thought about what he had told me. "Um...Cullen… Why?"

"OH MY GOODNESS," mum said, almost dropping the clothes she was holding.

"What is it mum?"

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme?"

"Um... yes, why?"

"My God, your father and I haven't heard from them in years; since we lived in Adelaide when you were one and a half! That's when they moved to the States! Wow, it will be great to catch up with them!"

"Do you mean I was right when I said that I felt like I knew Xavier from somewhere before?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, sweetie, you guys used to be best friends. It was just after both Esme and I just had the others. She had triplets too and it was funny! We were the best of friends and you and Xavier were joined at the hip! It broke both Esme's and my hearts to tear you two apart, but they had to move to New York for Carlisle's job. We kept in touch, but after a few years, we lost all contact. I never knew that they were our new neighbors…Oh my! Maybe I should go over and say hi!"

"Well, I'm going over there later. I'm going to take Xavier down to the beach for a tour, but then we can all go together, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie, sounds great. Let us know when you get back."

"I will, I'm just going to go upstairs to find the girls for a bit. I'm not meeting him for a little while…"

"Okay, sweetie."

I walked up the stairs yelling out for my sisters, "Rose, Amber, Bella, Alice? Where are you four?"

"In here, Tess!" I heard Rose yell from her room.

"OH MY GOD, I need to ask you girls a question!"

"Sure, shoot, sis," Amber said.

"Okay, call me crazy but do you believe in love at first sight?"

"OH MY GOSH!" they all yelled. "Who? When? How?"

"Settle down! Okay, his name is Xavier and he just moved next door with his family."

"OMG, does he have any brothers?" they all yelled at me in suspense.

I rolled my eyes at their eagerness. "Wait, I will get to that in a minute," I assured them.

"Okay, sis, tell us about him."

"Well, he's tall." They started to giggle. "I know, I know, I'm a shorty. Funny, I know…Anyway, as I was saying, he's tall and has sandy blond hair and big brown eyes and ..."

"Hello? Earth to Tess," Alice said, shaking me. "Are you still with us?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, I got a bit distracted, what was I saying?"

"You said that he is tall, has sandy blond hair, big brown eyes and then you spaced out." Amber reminded me.

"Oh yea, sorry about that. Well, his body is...bloody hell, wow!"

"Okay, we get it! You're head over heels, already."

"Yes, but when I shook his hand, I got this spark, you know? We couldn't let go of each other's hand for a few minutes.

It was like we couldn't… like they were glued together or something. It was like an amazing, crazy connection…" I sighed.

"Sis, you've got it bad!"

"I know. Do you want to know what was weird? I felt like I knew him from somewhere and when I told mum about it…"

"Wow, wait, you told mum?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes, Alice, I did." I confirmed.

"Go on, Tess," Bella pressed.

"Well, after I told mum, she told me that I felt like I knew him, because I did know him when I was little! She said we were best friends and we were joined at the hip or something." I shrugged. "She said that when they had to move to the States, her and Esme's - that's his mum - hearts broke, because they had to tear us apart.

"WOW!" Bella gushed. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah it is." I smiled.

"Wait, hold up," Alice paused. "What about brothers? Does he have any?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, hold on, I was getting to that part!"

"Okay, so does he? Come on! We're dying here!" She pleaded.

"Okay! Yes, he has four brothers. He has a twin, they're both seventeen like Rose and I, and his other brothers are triplets. They're the same age as Bella, you and Amber."

"Oh my Gosh, this is totally awesome!" She shrieked.

"Take it down a notch, Ali!"

"Okay, sorry, I'm just so exited!" She gushed.

"Bloody hell, its 2:04 pm! I've got to go!" I said alarmed, looking down at my watch. "I'm already four minutes late!"

I started to walk out the room, but didn't even make it to the door before my sister's stopped me.

"Wait, where are you going?" they all asked in some form or another.

"I'm going to meet Xavier and show him around before I go meet his family, and then we're coming back here. Apparently mum wants to reunite with Esme since they were BFF's back in the day…" I laughed. "So, I will be back soon and his whole family will be coming over later as well, after I introduce him to you guys. So, if you want to impress his brothers, then I would be ready by the time I get back! I got to go, I'm really late now!" I said looking down at my watch. It said 2:10pm. "I will see you guys later! Bye," I waved.

"Bye, sis," they all said.

I walked out of the door, ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen where mum was.

"I'm going now, I'm late. Bye!" I said as I made my way through the kitchen to the side door.

"Okay, sweetie, see you soon." She smiled as I dashed out the back door that led down to the beach.

As I walked, I could feel my heart racing and then I saw him standing there waiting.

"Hey, Xavier," I said calling out to him and he turned around smiling in relief.

"Hey, yourself." He smirked.

"Would you like me to show you around a bit?"

"Sure," he agreed, "That would be great, thanks."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure. Let's go this way," I said pointing to my right towards the tide pools.

I took his hand and held it tightly like I had known him forever and I felt that spark, again. I knew that he could feel it too.

We walked down the beach hand in hand and I showed him some of the hot spots around along with the tide pools, and then we made our way back,

"You know how I said earlier that I thought we knew each other?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, I was talking to my mum and she said that we knew each other when we were little, until you moved when we were one and a half. She said you and I used to be best friends and that we were joined at the hip. Apparently, it broke both hers and Esme's heart to tear us apart, but they had to, because of your dad's job and when she said that, it was like someone flicked a light switch in my brain and I remembered everything."

I stopped walking and he turned to look at me and pulled his free hand up and lifted my chin up and said, "Yeah, I know, I remember too. After you left, I talked to Jasper…"

"He's your twin, right?"

"Yes. I was talking to him and he made me realize that I did remember you." He smiled at me I smiled back. We stared into each other's eyes for I don't know how long.

"We'd better go back, we've been gone a while." I looked at my watch. It was now 5:24pm. "We've been gone for three hours."

My God, where did the time go? I thought to myself.

We walked back to my house, so that I could re-introduce him to the family. We continued to hold hands all the way back, it just feels so right, like our hands were made to fit together. I walked through the back door and yelled out to everyone. Mum was the first to come in.

"Xavier, this is my mum, Claire." Mum's eyes looked at our entwined hands and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello, Claire, it's lovely to meet you, or should I say, it's lovely to meet you again?" he greeted her and offered her his right hand to shake.

Mum shook his hand and said, "Yes, it's lovely to see you again after such a long time."

"Where's dad, mum?" I asked her as I looked around for him.

"He's still at work, sweetie, but he should be home soon."

"Where are the girls?" Just as I asked this, they all came down the stairs. Rose first, followed by Amber, Bella and then Ali. They came up to us with smiles gracing their features.

"Guys, this is Xavier. Xavier, these are my sisters. This is Rose, she's my twin, and these three are our younger sisters, Amber, Bella and Alice. They are the triplets."

"It's lovely to meet you all." He said and shook each of their hands.

"We're just going to go next door. Xavier's going to introduce me to his family, because it's getting late. Maybe tomorrow we can have lunch or something, that way both dad and Carlisle will be home, too and you can catch up with Esme, mum."

"That sounds great sweetie. I'll see you soon, Xavier," mum said.

"Okay, it was lovely seeing you again, Claire," he waved good bye. "Bye, girls,"

I griped his hand tighter as we walked out the back door and over to his house. As we went inside, he called out to his mum and dad. His dad was home now, so they both came in to the kitchen.

"Mum, dad, this is Tess Mc'Leod, one of our new neighbors." He said introducing us.

"I'm Esme, it's lovely to meet you again, dear." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you again as well." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it politely as I reciprocated their greetings.

"Well it's wonderful that you two became friends again, even after so many years! How are you parents? I haven't seen them in years and it will be great to catch up." Esme gushed.

"Well, actually, mum asked me to ask you if you would like to come over for a barbeque tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, that will be wonderful."

Just then I heard voices come from the other room saying, "Hey, Jasper, it's my turn!"

Then I heard someone walk into the kitchen saying, "Mum, tell Jasper to give me the Remote back!"

"Emmett, behave, we have company."

Then I saw Xavier's other brothers come in. Xavier spoke up then and said, "Tess, these are my little brother Emmett, Edward and Jason and this is Jasper, my twin."

I shook all their hands politely and shook Jasper's hand last.

"It's nice to meet you." He said.

He looked at Xavier and said, "So, this is the lovely Tess you wouldn't stop talking about all morning, huh?"

I watched as Xavier blushed and my God, he looks even more adorable when he blushes!

"Really?" I said looking at him again still smiling as he was still blushing. "I better go home and ask mum when she would like you to come over for dinner."

"Okay, dear, we'll see you soon then."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it!" I said.

Xavier and I walked out the door and walked back to my house. Mum was in the kitchen getting everything ready.

"Mum, Esme wanted to know what time you would like them to come over?" I asked.

"Well, sweetie, it's already 17:00, so tell them to come over now if you like, or whenever they're ready."

"Okay, mum, be right back."

"Okay sweetie." She absentmindedly waved me away.

We headed back out of the house and I walked Xavier back over to his house.

"I'll see you soon. I'm going to go see if mum needs any help in the kitchen before you guys come over."

"Okay, do you need my help?" He asked sweetly.

I laughed. "No, it will be fine, I have sisters for that." We both laughed at that.

"Okay then, I'll see you shortly," he said and kissed me on the cheek, squeezing my hand and then slowly walked inside.

I walked back to our house and when I asked mum if she needed help.

"No, thanks, sweetie, I'm fine, you go get ready for dinner, I know you will want to change." She said.

"Okay mum," I said and kissed her on the cheek and then walked upstairs. I yelled out to the girls to let them know I was back

and walked into my room. They blurred in behind me and they were all jumping around at the same time eager to hear about what happened this afternoon with Xavier.

I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Nothing, I just met his family, that's all; his mum, dad and brothers." I said trying to clench their thirst for details. They didn't say anything and just stared at me. "What?"

Alice was the one who spoke up. "What were his brothers like? Are they hot?"

"I don't know, Alice, they're not my type, but I think they're your types." I said wiggling my eyebrows at them suggestively.

"Really? Yay!" Alice chirped.

"Well, they're coming over for a BBQ any minute now so I have to get ready…" I said. They just stood there looking and me. I rolled my eyes and tossed my hands in the air. "Do I have to spell it out for you or will you please get out of my room?" I grumbled, pushing Alice out. Rose, Amber and Bella just walked out without me needing to push them, luckily.

"Wait, what?" Alice asked. "They're coming over here?"

"Yes, Alice, now I need to get ready."

"Oh my, well, we'd better go and get ready ourselves!" she said excitedly as I slammed the door in her face.

I ran over to my walk-in wardrobe. It was huge of course; I had loads of stuff. I can't help it! I'm just like Alice that way! When I see something I like when I go shopping, I simply have to have it, except I don't do it every day like an obsession. I smiled to myself thinking about it..

I went to the section where I had all my skirts and shorts and picked out a nice, cute, purple skirt that ended at the top of my knees. Then, I went over to the rack with my tops and picked pink one to match. I headed to the shoe rack and chose a nice pair of thongs to put on my feet; I didn't want to wear heels. I was going to ask mum and dad if we could have a bonfire out on the beach tonight, because it was a nice night outside. I got dressed, put my hair up in a neat bun and headed down stair to ask dad if we could get a fire cracking.

When I came into the kitchen, I saw mum and dad finishing up.

"Dad, would it be okay if we could have a bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, Tess, I think that would be a great idea." He grinned.

"Thanks, daddy," I said hugging him.

I heard a knock at the back door and I turned around to see Xavier and his whole family standing there waiting.

"Come on in," I greeted them excitedly.

"Mum, dad you remember Carlisle and Esme right?" I asked as I let everyone in to the house.

"Of course," Mum grinned and gave Esme a big hug. "It's been so long! I'm so glad to see you both again after such a long time.

"I know, isn't it wonderful!" Esme gushed as the hugged each other and then turned to the rest of her family. "Claire, Gabriel, these are our boys Xavier and Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Jason."

"It's lovely to meet you all," mum and dad smiled at them. She looked at Xavier and Jasper. "It's lovely to see you two again, it's been a while."

"It's great to see you again too, Claire," They politely replied.

"I'll be right back," I said and walked upstairs to my sisters and said, "What are you guys doing up here? They're already here so come on! I want to introduce you to Esme and Carlisle and the boys."

"Okay, we're coming," They said.

We all walked down the stairs and by this time everyone else was in the lounge, sitting on the couches catching up. When entered the room, all the boys turn around and I noticed that they were all staring at one of my sisters! Jasper was staring at Bella and she was staring right back at him. Edward was staring at Rose she was returning his gaze just as intensely. Jason was ogling Amber and she was watching him as well and Emmett had his sights set on Alice as she had the same intentions.

Oh my, I thought and giggled to myself. Wow, I know exactly how they're feeling. We walked over to them and I introduced them to each other.

"Girls, these are Xavier's Brothers, Jasper, Edward, Jason and Emmett." I said pointing each of them out as I said their names. "And these are my sisters, Alice, Bella, Amber and Rose."

"It's nice to meet you," They said to each other and shook hands. They still hadn't broken their love filled gazes. I cleared my throat trying to get their attention.

"Uhmmm..." Mum, dad, myself and Xavier all laughed.

"Boys, would you like to help me and your dad outside with the barbeque?" Dad requested.

"Um sure," Jasper agreed and they all nodded.

They all disappeared outside to start the BBQ while the rest of us girls stayed inside. Esme asked mum if she would like some help in the kitchen and they walked off into the kitchen to get everything ready.

I turned around to the girls with the biggest smile on my face. "OMG, you girls have the same look on your faces that I did this morning after I met Xavier!"

They all seemed speechless with the deepest blushes lighting up their cheeks.

"Now I know how you felt this morning when you met Xavier! The love at first sight thing! I think I'm in love with Emmett!" Alice grinned.

"Me too…" Bella said. "I'm already in love with Jasper and we've barely spoken more than a greeting."

"Well, I feel the same way about Jason," Amber smiled.

"And me with Edward," Rose added.

"Well isn't this amazing that we're all in love with the boys and they are all brothers?" I rhetorically asked.

We all laughed at ourselves with our love struck grins.

"Group hug!" Alice said jumping up with her arms out, ready for an embrace.

We all hugged each other for a few moments, basking the happy feelings and love struck bliss.

"Well, we'd better go see if mum and Esme need help in the kitchen." I suggested.

We walked into the kitchen to see what our Moms were up to and if they needed help.

"No, thank you girls were all good here. Why don't you go out back and hang out until we're ready to eat?"

"Okay, mum." Amber said.

We turned to walk out before I turned back as I remembered something.

"Oh, mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you remember to get my vegetarian sausages?"

"They didn't have any left, sweetie, but I got you the chicken ones."

"Okay, that's fine, thanks mum."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

We walked out the back to where all the guys were and saw that they were collecting wood and piling it up to start the bonfire.

"Hi, guys," I said as the girls and I walked over to them. "How's it going?"

"Hey," Xavier said. "It's going good, but I think my brothers might need a little help, though they would never ask."

"Well, we'd be happy to help them," Rose offered and the others agreed.

"Would you guys like some help?" Bella asked the guys with the rest of my sisters silently offering as well.

"Sure." Jasper smiled.

Alice went with Emmett to get some more wood, while Amber went with Jason, Bella with Jasper and Rose with Edward.

I laughed to myself and turned to Xavier. "That was your way of getting them to spend more time with each other, wasn't it?"

He raised his eyebrows innocently. "Well, what if it was?" He challenged.

"Well, if it was and I know it was, then thanks." I smiled. "I was going to try something to get them alone, but I didn't know what."

We both laughed at our similar ideas.

"Would you like to sit with me for a little bit?" he asked. I nodded and he grinned taking my hand and walking over to the big log next to where the bonfire was going to be. I sat next to him resting my hands on my lap and Xavier moved closer to me. I didn't move away; it was wonderful to have him this close.

He picked both my hands up and held them in his. "I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but I really like you already."

I laughed. "Well you know what I mean…" I just smiled. "I already like you a lot as well."

His smiled widened.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" He asked nervously.

"Of course you can as me anything, go ahead."

He took a deep breath and started to blush. I squeezed his hands and said to Xavier, "Whatever it is, you can ask me."

"Okay here goes," he murmured before looking back up at me from our joined hands. "I was... well, I wanted to know... I mean, I was wondering if it would be okay if..." He paused looking away anxiously.

"It's okay, go on."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me; you know like on a date?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

I took one of my hands and placed it on his cheek. "I would love to go on a date with you, Xavier."

"Well, that's good. I was worrying you would say no…" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course not, I really like you, too and I can't wait to go on a date with you." I smiled widely and happily. I kissed his cheek and he blushed even more. I hugged him and he hugged me back just as tightly.

We heard the others approaching and pulled away from the hug, but I still held onto his hands in my lap. They put the wood on the pile and then came over to us and I noticed that they were all holding hands. How perfect! I looked at Xavier's face and he winked at me. I smiled back at him.

Xavier got up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm going to go help my brothers get the bonfire going."

"Okay, I'll be right here." I assured him and he winked at me. I just giggled and smiled.

Rose, Amber, Bella and Alice came to sit down next to me.

"You two looked very comfy together." Rose smirked.

I nodded and looked over at him. "I can't help it, guys, he's stolen my heart." I sighed.

"Awww, that's so sweet, Tess! We're so glad. You deserve happiness." Bella said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I've fallen for Emmett, fast." Alice acknowledged.

"I feel that same way about Jason," Amber sighed.

"I can say that Jasper has found a permanent place in my heart," Bella admitted.

"Edward is amazing too. I feel like I've known him forever," Rose grinned.

"Oh, guess what, girls? Xavier asked me to go on a date with him." I blushed, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"OH MY GOSH, we have to go shopping for a new dress! When's the date?" Alice asked.

"Um, we didn't get to that detail, yet. You guys interrupted us before we could set one." I shrugged.

"Oops. Sorry, sis," Amber apologized.

"It's okay, we can talk after dinner." I shrugged.

Just then, Dad called out and told everyone that dinner was ready. I walked over to the guys and told them as well and they were eager to dig in.

"It's about time!" Emmett jumped up. "I'm starving, man!"

After we finished dinner, Xavier asked me if I wanted to take a walk along the beach with him. I smiled and nodded and he extended his arm out for me to take it as we began our walk.

"Wait a sec," I paused and took off my sandals. "I love the feel of the sand between my toes." I admitted.

"Me too," he agree.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, leaned against his chest and he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked along the water. The view was so beautiful and the company made it all that much better. We talked about anything and everything. I had the best time getting to know more about this amazing guy and he was so sweet and caring. Overall, the whole night was magical.


End file.
